


Natsume's Catboy Factory

by natsumescatboyfactory



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Catboys, Comic, Gen, Medical Experiments, fan comic, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsumescatboyfactory/pseuds/natsumescatboyfactory
Summary: I mean. You read the title, right?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Natsume's Catboy Factory

**ON A DARK AND STORMY NIGHT......**

**PROLOGUE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> CHP 1 COMING SOON
> 
> Kudos if you enjoyed the experiences, kudos if you didn't.


End file.
